1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filled shoe soles and more particularly pertains to a new vented shoe sole for providing a foot of a user with ventilation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filled shoe soles is known in the prior art. More specifically, air filled shoe soles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air filled shoe soles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,526; U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,760; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,313; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,368; and U.S. Pat. Des. 268,710.
In these respects, the vented shoe sole according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a foot of a user with ventilation.